SEQUEL: Lover or Puppet: Mine and Mine Only
by animedesert10
Summary: Requested by: Musicfans. With Gin visiting Kasumi too much, does Aizen think that his territory over her is at risk! THIS IS NOT A LEMON!


**Title: SEQUEL**:Mine and Mine Only

**Summary: **With Gin visiting Kasumi too much, does Aizen think that his territory over her is at risk! THIS IS NOT A LEMON!

**Characters**: Aizen x OC x Gin (Kasumi)

**Rated: **T for related sex scenes, some language, neutral violence and possessiveness

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine. DOA is not mine. All the credit goes to the creators

_**Note: ****I decided to do this story over, cause I think I did it wrong the first time. **_Musicfans_** asked me to this and I think she meant to make a jealousy scene for Lover or Puppet. So musicfans, sorry if I got it wrong the first time. **__**This is kind of like SEQUEL to Lover or Puppet.**_

_**So **_Musicfans_** this one is for you**_

_**And to all my other readers...ENJOY!**_

* * *

**SEQUEL: Mine and Mine Only**

* * *

It was always the same. The time, the events and the lovemaking. Nothing ever changed. Waking-up in a cold and empty bed all the time by herself. It was cold enough to the point at you could tell how long he had been gone. What was the point of feeling sad? That feeling was drained by now from how many times she felt that emotion. It was all natural...

Kasumi awoke from yet another deep slumber. It took a minute for her orange-ish colored eyes to adjust to the pale and simple white room. Feeling her body, rejuvenate with life, she sat herself up with a stretch and a yawn, "_I must've dozed off again."_ Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she didn't even bother to check if her brown-haired lover was beside her. She already knew he wasn't.

She couldn't use the word 'hate' to describe her feelings. It was too strong of a word. Tired, maybe? It was all just the same, her surroundings, and her life. She knew this room like she knew the back of her hand. It was all too familiar.

Pulling her sleepy body onto her feet, she closed her silky dark red robe and made her way to the large open window. The moonlight shown so beautifully, it's rays lighting up her dull room. Sighing for the first time, she rested her hand on the wall, her eyes drifting onto the sea of gray sand. Second to sex this was the one thing she could do. Sit on the window-cell and think.

Finding her most comfortable spot on the cell, her knees hugged her chest, her head rested on them and her fingers were laced together on top of her creamy colored ankles.

Just like always, her thoughts replayed the sex they just had some time ago. Even that was familiar. His hand roaming, her body submitting to his touch to be drowned in amount of pleasure. He knew what places to touch and how to touch them to make her voice sing. She was familiar with the way he tasted too. Even the way he felt and even the way his body moved. Even now she could feel her flesh tingle from his touch.

The old problem was solved and now there was a new one. He kept her plenty entertained with their activities, but now she was used to seeing his devilishly handsome face, that the excitement died a bit. She loved him, honestly she did, but he was her only visitor throughout the day.

Once upon a time, Aizen allowed Gin and Kaname to see her. That was before the whole Lover or puppet thing. Which was somewhat resolved. She rarely got visits from Kaname. There's been just too much awkward silence between them. Besides he wasn't really the bounding type anyway. He mostly spoke of Aizen about how much of a remarkable man he was. Like that was something that she really wanted to hear. And Gin? He saw her all the time. He was always in a happy mood. He was her comedian for the day. That always made her day a bit less boring.

But it grew to the point, where Aizen wasn't fond of that idea and so Gin stopped making his usually trips to see her. Then it came down to that he didn't see her at all.

It did sadden Kasumi, but she learned to get over it. Just like everything else...

She stuck her hand out, feeling the moonlight breeze slip through her fingers. With a heavy and bored sigh, she continued to wait. After all, it was all she could really do. _"Oh look, the moon is still in the same spot."_

_***The Computer Room***_

Aizen shuffled through the papers in his hands, looking at them with his chocolate brown eyes. He arrived awhile back after another visits to his lover once more. Just like always, she fell asleep, her body resting after another round of rough activity. He only stayed for a couple minutes, wrapping his arms around her. Eventually he left to return to his work, leaving his sleeping lover to rest.

He loved Kasumi more then anything, which is why he kept her in that room. She'd been by his side for many years and he intended to keep it that way. Maybe some possessiveness was shown, but he had his reasons. Letting her roam in a place like this something was bound to happen. A bunch of males, who had nothing to do themselves, and one attractive female, meant that her body would be bruised too many times.

Judging by his instinct, he figured that she'd be awake and waiting to see him again. He regained his lost stamina and had some extra. It was time to create a new set of screams; "I'll be leaving again for a moment." Kaname, who stood by the computer said nothing, but knew what was being said. Gin just smiled like always, sitting in chair, his feet on the keyboard. No matter how many times Kaname moved his feet; Gin would put them back on just for the hell of it.

They were both aware of what her and Lord Aizen did behind their closed door. She may have been sealed away, but that room wasn't sound proof, her voice could be heard for miles.

"How is she?" Gin asked, his voice as sly as usually.

"She was asleep when I left," Aizen said back. Gin chuckled, his laughter echoing a bit, "You always say that. I guess after such amazing sex, who wouldn't?"

"Gin," Kaname spoke, looking over his shoulder at him, "You speak as is if you and Lord Aizen had been lovers at some point." The smile on the silvered-haired mans face grew bigger as he threw a look to Aizen, "Should we tell him?" Aizen couldn't hold back his laughter to his joke, "Keep telling yourself that." Kaname wasn't laughing though. Even trying to summon a picture of the two made him feel disgusted.

"But in all honesty Gin," Aizen said, bringing his laughter to a stop, "Kasumi seems to be less thrilled now."

"Who wouldn't be?" Gin answered with a small laugh, "Do you think she likes being treated like a sex doll?"

"How is that?" Aizen smirked, "I'm the only one who is making love to her." Gin shook his head to his words, with a small chuckle, "Only you would call it that. You screw her and then leave..."

"Call it what you will, Gin, "Aizen responded, "What we do everything is an expression of love."

"I'll remember that," Gin laughed, rocking in his chair, "But you now..." Those words halted Aizen in his tracks. He turned his attention to the silvered-haired man, actually interested in his next words. "Does she seem happy?" Gin asked.

This made Aizen think for a minute. When they weren't messing up the bed-sheets, they were usually cuddled up next to one another real close. He would listen to her stories about old memories or dreams that she had. But recently, she would barely speak, and lay quietly on his toned chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. They didn't converse much, since there was nothing to talk about.

"You seem to have hit a vital point," Aizen said, "What are you suggesting?" Gin popped out of his chair, walking over to his long-time friend, his hand falling on the door handle to lean on, "Did you ever think that maybe she wants to see someone else. If I were her, I would want that." Aizen thought about his words, "Are you implying that I let you and Kaname see her again?"

"I'll pass," Kaname spoke, his deep voice cutting into the conversation, "You stated it clear that you didn't want us to see her."

"Kiss ass," Gin grumbled, "What the hell, I'll take you up on your offer, since you suggested it."

As much as Aizen would love to protest to this idea, it was logically. The reason why he made Gin stop seeing her was because he was friendly. Too friendly. And Aizen wasn't going to lose her to a man like him. But this wasn't about him, this was about Kasumi and what would be best for her. Seeing a smile on her face would be nice for a change.

"Alright Gin," Aizen said, his thoughts complete, "I'll humor you." Gin's fox-smile grew bigger, "You're just a big softy under that tough and handsome exterior."

"But Gin," Aizen spoke. Gin was half way out the door before he stopped. "Just remember to keep you hands to yourself. And just in case, keep your dick to yourself as well. Or else I would cut it off."

"Just for you, I'll keep it in my pants," Gin answered, shutting the door behind him. In the pit of his stomach, Aizen could feel his nerves jumble. He figured that he would regret this later, but if it was to see his lover smile again, then it was worth it.

_***Back in the Room***_

Still sitting on the window-cell, Kasumi let her eyes drift to the moon. Painted brightly in the dark night sky. That was her only light in her white room. In due time, she envied the moon. Although this one never moved, it was up there and she was down here. The moon was beautiful, but Aizen said that she was beyond that.

She continued to stare; the only sound in the room was her heartbeat.

In this familiar silence, she heard the door begin to open. Quickly onto her feet, she fixed her sleepy image. Running a hand through her orange locks, she brushed her bangs out of her face and pulled her robe open a bit to expose her chest. She was going to greet him home, like she always did.

"Hiya!" Gin said with a cheery voice, but it ended up in a whisper. He was speechless to the image before him, "Is that for me?" Kasumi let her shoulders fall with sigh and she fell back on her butt, "Oh it's you.'

"Well that's just rude," Gin pouted cutely, "I take time out of my busy schedule to come and see you and this is the thanks I get?"

"You aren't even busy are you?" she asked. "Actually, I'm suppose to be helping Kaname and by helping I mean annoying."

She didn't face him at all and ended up giving him the cold shoulder, by not intentionally. Gin leaned on the door eyeing the young female, "Where did the feeling go?"

"It passed," she softly, sadness leaking from her words.

If he could use one word to describe her right now, it would be 'emotionless'. But that wasn't the case...

It seems that Aizen sucked all the feelings she once had out. She appeared dull, boring, and plain just lifeless. But even he could see with his blood-colored eyes that she was dying on the inside. Crying like a lost little child about her feelings. She was torn into pieces that just kept on getting smaller and smaller.

"You seem like a zombie, baby girl," Gin said softly, "what happened?" "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice dull.

"You know exactly what I mean," Gin stated approaching her. Kasumi still did not turn to meet his gaze. Talking to someone else, she really wanted to spill her heart out. And since this was Gin, he had ways off making her talk.

Who was she to lie? In truth she was thrilled to see him. Even back in the Soul Society, he was her best friend through thick and thin. After he stopped making his usually appearance, it took her a long time to finally wipe the memory of him away, with the help of her lover. He was the second highlight of her day, but with her emotions drained there was nothing to show.

By her feet, she felt Gin pull them up and take a seat with them on his lap. She felt cold, but then again you would be too if all you wearing was a small robe, that barely covered half your thighs.

"I thought Aizen said not to touch me," Kasumi said directly, finally giving him a look.

"Yeah, well I'll take my chances," he said back with a small chuckle, "he didn't cut my hands off the last time."

Finally a small smile spreaded on her pretty creamy face. It may have been a small one, but it still counted. "There it is," Gin said in a teasing tone, his hand rubbing under her chin. "Stop it," she laughed playful. "When was the last time you smiled?" he asked, seeing how her face looked brighter then before.

The room fell silent again. The question took an impact on her and she turned her sad gaze back out the window, "It's been awhile."

Gin cleared his throat for a minute, "So how are you?" His hands fell upon her crossed ankles showing a sign of affection.

How many times, has she heard that before? With a heavy sigh, she looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow, "I'm alright. Bodies a little weak. A bit tired too, but I'm okay."

If anybody said that Gin was a thoughtless person, then they were died wrong. Even he could see how much she was lying. He could hear it in her voice too. He was going to make her speak, even if she didn't want too...

"Aw, you can't lie to me," Gin smiled, his hand creeping up her leg. The higher he went; the more chills rode her spine like a wave. "I just wanna see you smile again, baby girl," he said with a devilish smile. Kasumi could already feel a ticklish feeling in her stomach and small laughs escaping her lips. Gin knew where her ticklish spots were and with her back pressed firmly against the wall, she had nowhere to run.

"Just one more smile," he said, managing to crawl closer to her, so he was above her. Both his hands gripped her waist and he squeezed. Kasumi jolted in any direction with a laugh trying to get away,

"Gin...hahahaha...stop...hahaha... I'm warning you...hahaha." Gin was glad to see her smile and he continued to squeeze, her laughter outlining the room.

Through this funny torture, Kasumi continued to laugh, her body wiggling under his, "Gin...hahahaha...stop..."

Finally with his body completely hovering over hers, he stopped, putting his hands by her sides to hold himself up. The last of her laughter came out in short pants as she looked into his smiling. For once she felt happy. Her insides felt more alive and her emotions felt like that they awoke from a deep slumber. Seeing his grinning face, she let out a chuckle, "You always make me laugh."

"Glad to hear it," Gin answered. The moment fell silent once again. Gin couldn't help but feel sad for this young girl. Trapped inside a room, with nothing to look forward to, but her lover. His hand brushed her bangs away from her pretty eyes and his tone become soft and serious, "You can tell me anything and everything, baby girl. I'll always be here."

His words touched her heart and she felt like crying. You'd think that such sweet things would come from Aizen's mouth, which they do, but never had she wanted to cry from them. The moment seemed to pause and they continued to gaze at one another. She wished that this could last forever, never in her life had she been this happy...

"I thought I heard laughter," a soft voice said. They both turned their heads to see Aizen in the doorway. There was a warm smile on his face to hide his protest, "I thought I said no touching." "I wasn't touching," Gin smiled, "My body was hovering over hers for warmth. There's a chill in this room." Kasumi covered her mouth to hide a laugh. Gin tapped his friend on the shoulder before he left, "Bye Kasumi."

"Bye Gin," she smiled back as he shut the door. Aizen looked at his happy lover and a warm smile was on his face. Was it him or did she seem to sparkle more then usually? He walked over to her, his hands gripping her slender waist, "Someone seems happy."

Kasumi planted a kiss on his lips, her mouth curving over his perfectly. Now he was positive that she was better. She had their lips locked in a hard and firm kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck and all of it was under her control. For the first time, it was Aizen who had to pull away to get some air. Kasumi smiled, "What changed your mind?"

"Someone told me that you needed some company," he smiled back at her, connecting their lips back together. Not even a couple seconds into the kiss, her tongue swept under his bottom lip asking for entrance.

"I like your change in attitude," he said in a husky whisper. She let out of giggle, his warm breath tickling her neck over her sensitive spot. "Well then..." she said, pushing him down onto the bed, "I think you'll like my performance today a whole lot more."

_***A couple more days***_

For the past couple of days, things have been going smoothly. Kasumi seemed more...alive. Her attitude was more cheery and sweet just like before. She was more talkative, she never felt sad or upset. And their sex? Well that was pretty much good from the start. Her creamy skin was more colored and she seemed to glow.

Of course Aizen knew that he'd regret this later and he already was.

He could see it with his own eyes that Kasumi and Gin started to build a bond that they once had. He had to break that bond before because of how strong it gotten. He knew that Gin would pull the friendly card, but he was never that type of person to make something more then it already was.

In truth, Aizen was bit afraid of that. And because Kasumi was so alone, she would fall into the next set of arms that would be willing to catch her.

And those arms would belong to Gin...

Kasumi leaned on the headboard, a book in her hands. Aizen found it surprising that his young maiden was awake. She would drain all of her energy from another round of sex and fall perfectly asleep. They just finished another round maybe about 10 minutes again and there she was fully awake, fully clothed and reading.

He sat on a chair close to the bed, his head resting on his hand as he looked at her. He was glad that she was happy and so full of life again, but the only problem was, was that he wasn't the one causing it...Who was he to take her joy away?

"Is that you always do, when I'm gone?" he asked

"No," she answered back directly, "After you leave me, I wait till you return." The words sounded harsh, but that wasn't her intention. Aizen soaked her words unsure if he should be offended by them, "And the book came from...?"

"Gin," she said, finishing his sentence, "It's just something to do, if both you guys aren't around." He nodded his head, her answer so simple. He leaned back in his chair, closing his brown eyes to take a small rest.

"Shouldn't you be gone anyway?"

"Do you want me to leave," he asked back. Although the sadness in his voice was not detected, she knew it was there. His words pulling at her heart, she felt bad, and put down her book. In truth, she had no reason to say such a thing to him.

With his brown eyes still closed, she climbed off the bed. Kasumi put a hand over his eyes and let her soft lips fall upon his in a chaste kiss, "I'm sorry if I upset you." She saw a smile on his face and he put a hand over hers, pulling himself up to stand by her, "I'm not the least bit upset. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

His lips found hers again, their fingers lacing together.

Honestly he had no reason to be upset. It was a fact; she was his and his only. She'd been his, back in the Soul Society, she'd been his when he did let Gin see her the first time, and she was still his when she thought that she was just a puppet. It was just fact.

"Oh my," Gin gasped dramatically his hand covering his closed eyes, "You know, it's really rude to have sex in front of people." Kasumi laughed, her chuckling breaking their passionate kiss. "It would be rude, if you just sat there and watched," Aizen replayed back, looking over his shoulder. "Really?" Gin said back, with a cute smirk, "It never really crossed my mind."

Aizen took a deep breath. Sweeping her bangs from her forehead, he kissed it and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied letting go of him. Gin gave a sarcastic bow and opened the door for him. "Remember what I said," Aizen spoke in a warning tone. "Can't promise my Lord," Gin answered with that usually fox-smile.

Once the door shut, he turned on his heel, to see Kasumi waiting with a pretty smile on her pretty face. "Did someone miss me?" he said, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. "You were here like a couple hours ago," she laughed hugging him back. "Oh, how do you know?" he said, walking over to the bed, pulling himself into a comfortable position, laying on the head-board, "You really can't tell time in a place like this."

She sat on the edge of the bed, holding back a laugh to his true statement. "So?" he asked, one of his knees up his arm resting on it and his head resting on his hand, "How is the book?" Her face was brought down with such a sad expression now, "Well Gin I...LOVE IT! How did you pick it out?"

"I read it once myself," he answered with a shrug, "You gotta find someway to keep busy." She nodded back, her eyes falling on the floor again. She wasn't sure if she could tell him her thoughts, but he did say she could. She was more concerned about him telling, Aizen but that seems more like something that Kaname would do. She looked at him, trusting his words, "Gin...can I...lay on you..."

He smiled, since she seemed so shy to say it. He opened his arms up, "I'm all yours." Her face lit up and quickly she crawled between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He pulled her closer to keep her warm. It may have not been as firm as Aizen's but it was still comfortable and it felt right.

"You seem better," he said breaking the silent air. She really wasn't listening, it felt like she could just fall asleep like this and forget all about her troubles. "Kasumi?" he said. She reopened her eyes, waking back up to reality, "Huh? Oh um...?"

"You seem better," he repeated. "Uh-huh," she nodded quietly, "That book, it's reminds me of myself, is that why you picked it?" He nodded back. The air between them started to become serious at this point. "It's just that..." she began to say, her sentence dying out.

"You can tell me," he spoke, resting his chin on the top of her head. She cleared her throat for a minute, her nerves drowning her, "Do you know why Aizen keeps me in this room. I don't know anything outside that door."

Gin let out a sigh. He wasn't the man she should be asking, but even he knew that it would take longer to make Aizen talk, "That man is a closed door, baby girl. My guess? I'm not sure why myself. Believe it or not Aizen does not speak of such personally things with us." Her hopes seemed to fall at this point, "Oh. But do you think it's okay to just fuck someone and then leave? I remember him saying something about losing me...

"That's right," Gin answered, "He didn't tell me, but I can already see it. Aizen is afraid that if he lets you out of this room, you will leave him for someone else. Believe baby girl, there are some interesting characters who live here..." Her expression changed to confusion. Not even she knew that. "And if you haven't noticed, Aizen can be a bit possessive when it comes to you. But who could blame him. I would do the same..."

Kasumi picked her head up, gazing at him. For once his eyes were open and she could see the crimson color. He was serious. Of all the things to describe Gin 'serious' was not one, unless he really meant it. And he meant it. "Thank you Gin," she whispered, feeling water ride down her cheek. She was happy, her tears were of joy and because she somewhat got an answer.

_***Outside the Door***_

Aizen kept his handsome face content and calm. Was his instinct right? He knew that this would happen. He wasn't so much listening to the words, but how she said them.

He came back to fetch some a papers that he left on the table when he heard them talking. He didn't dare peak inside; he already had an image to what they could be doing. But apparently it wasn't that bad since no sounds were made...or Gin just wasn't that good.

She sounded so sincere, her voice colorful with every emotion possible. Upset about asking such a question, happy to get answer and sincere when she thanked him. Not even got such feelings when she spoke to him. The question in the back of his mind was starting to show. It was the 'j' word that he dare not speak. No way did he envy that man. Out of all people, him?

He just knew that if this continued the result might not at all be good. And when I said might I meant 100% a totally hell.

_***A couple days later***_

Now he truly did really regret his decision. He knew it from the start and yet he still acted on it. Just to see his lover smile. But he wasn't the one smiling at this point. He feared most of all that she would leave his side. And although it had not happened yet, he could feel her drifting away from him. The closer she got to Gin, the more he let 'j' appear.

Those specials moments they had happened all the time. Now Kasumi was barely speaking to him about anything, other then saying such sweet things. It was more like two words and that would be the end of it.

They barely touched anymore too. Sure he'd let him hold her, but that was pretty much it. She wasn't in the mood much anymore. And surprisingly he respected her wishes and backed off.

She was starting to think for herself now. Not that Aizen wanted to take that away from her, but it was just so much easier when he did all the thinking for her. Maybe the situation was master and pet? The only thing she looked forward to was seeing that silver-haired fox faced man.

Once more, he was more upset about their conversations. She never spilled her heart out to him like that. Gin easily fished them out of her soul.

He couldn't help, but feel...jealous...

_***In the Room***_

Kasumi stood in front of the window, her eyes staring off into space. Aizen left a little while ago and sadly she did, but then didn't miss him. He could feel his warmth still linger on her and feel his lips pressed to her cheek, when he kissed her good-bye and even she could sense that the air between them was awkward.

She loved him, she truly did, but their kissing and touching didn't feel real anymore. She would never stop loving him, but Gin...he just made her feel so much more alive. He showed her true colors now and finally, she was able to think clear, and something Aizen stopped doing.

She grew tense when she heard the door open, but turned to see the figure that stood there. It was Gin poking his head in with that same smile. "You came," she said softly that it came out as a whisper, "come here." Even at a fair distance, he could see that her eyes were a bit red. She had been crying...

Not at all going to ask yet, he did what she asked and walked closer to her. The moonlight's rays were dancing by her feet. He reached for her, seeing she was as cold as ice, "You're freezing baby girl." Not at all hearing a response, he placed his chin on her shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kasumi titled her head to the side, and let out a sigh.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to have me guess?" he asked looking up at her face. She took a breath and wiped her eyes real quick, "I can't believe that I'm going to ask this, but...do you think Aizen loves me?"

"You're asking the wrong person," he blurted out, "why would you doubt something like that?" She let out a small chuckled; she knew that she was being foolish, "You're right. I just feel like that he hates me now cause I'm spending too much time with you."

"_Then it's not you, he hates_," he thought with a roll of his eyes, "He's just...upset that's all."

"About what?" she asked, her tone somewhat stern, "That I'm happy?" "You know that's not the reason, baby girl," Gin said back, "He has a way of doing things..."

"I'm just so unsure," she spoke, her tone soft, voice again. "Are you wishing for a second life?" he asked. She sighed, "Not even I could ask for that. I don't know, I'm more comfortable around you."

"Cause I'm your friend," he answered, "Besides at least I ask."

"Aizen does too," she back, "It's it wrong to stop loving the one you love? I've been with him forever..." Her sentence stopped, when Gin spun her around. His hands gripped her shoulders and he had an intense gaze in his red eyes, "You're just saying that now..." He pulled her close, his hand stroking the back of her head. Kasumi closed her eyes, losing herself into his warmth.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Aizen, hidden anger smeared on his gorgeous face. Kasumi pulled away slowly, feeling the tension in the air take affect. Aizen didn't even glance at her, his gaze was more focused on Gin, "I want you to leave now."

"But Aizen..." Kasumi blurted out. He put a hand to silence the young girl; he turned back to Gin, who hadn't moved an inch. Gin was the least bit scared right now, he knew Aizen way to long, "Oh my, you're actually serious aren't you?" Even now, he seemed to be as joking as ever. He put his hands up, and slowly took his leave, keeping his unspoken words to himself.

The minute the door shut, Aizen looked at her Kasumi, her body tensed up with fear.

"You still question whether or not if I love you?" he asked, walking closer and closer to her. She held her ground her body trembling, "Why did you do that? We were just talking."

"Finding you in the arms of another man is not talking," Aizen said back, "I'm curious to know why you think that this is okay?" "But you know Gin!" she answered, "Is this about you or me?" He looked down at her, his face so...emotionless...so unreadable, yet he still looked so handsome.

He continued to walk closer to her, pushing her back enough to the point that her body was pressed to the wall. He put his hand to the side of her head to lean on his face, very close to hers. Still paralyzed, she managed to glimpse into his chocolate eyes, they were reading lust, anger and something else...

"Are you...jealous?" she asked, even shocked that those words spilled from her lips. This seemed to strike a vital point, but instead of answering, his finger traced her lips, "I want you to remember something..."

His hot breath sent chills down her spine and in seconds he had her lips locked in a hungry kiss, her hands pinned above her head. Kasumi squirmed under his muscular body, her attempts failing. His other hand titled her chin up, keeping the kiss under his control.

In such a hard and rough kiss, he managed to push his tongue into her mouth, pulling hers out to play as well. Kasumi felt bad the minute she heard a moan echo in his mouth. Even in times like this, she was still turned on by him.

Pushing her body up higher, he settled between her cold thighs, her robe coming up. He gave her a second to breath, her face blushing a mad red. He stretched her neck up higher, exposing her rich skin to him.

Kasumi shrived, his tongue licking the sensitive spot continuously. She did her best to bite back her moans, but they escape her lips, bouncing off the walls that surrounded them.

Unaware that he stopped, he smiled to himself, letting his teeth sink into her skin, breaking it. A scream erupted from her throat, as her body registered this new pain. He saw his teeth marks print nicely into her rich creamy skin, licking the blood away. "You belong to me," he whispered huskily, connecting his lip back over hers, the copper taste spilling on to her taste buds.

_***Outside the Door***_

Gin could hear the sounds that were being made, and he was not the least bit shocked by his actions. Of course he would act like this. What better way then to state his dominance?

It wasn't Gin's intention to make him upset. Well not from the start away. All he wanted was to see his young friend and catch up. True, Aizen did not speak of his relationship with him or Kaname. He could see why now since, there was clearly something wrong. Taking his chances, Gin was going to get an answer. Just hopefully he came out alive...

_***The Next day***_

"I'm back!" Gin sang as he walked back inside the computer lab to join Kaname and Lord Aizen. He fell down on his chair with a sigh and that usually smile, "What a day! Kasumi was a talker! She didn't say a thing the whole time." Nobody commented on his terrible joke. The tension sliced through the air, creating a silent room.

Gin peaked over at Aizen to see his back to him. They haven't spoken for a couple of hours now and he could tell that he hated his guts.

"Was Kasumi asleep, when you left?" Aizen asked directly, his tone normal. "Nope," Gin answered back simply, spinning in a half circle. Gin could see that even talking to him was just killing Aizen on the inside. He was actually going to see if his plan would work...

"Did you guys know that Kasumi's hobby was fortune telling?" Gin spoke out of random. Kaname didn't even so much as glance at him as he continued to work on the computer, "_Not that we really care Gin." "_It's true, I let her read my palm one time, she seems like an expert," Gin continued.

As much as Aizen hated, Gin running his mouth at the moment, he glanced over his shoulder, already suspecting that he was up to something. Gin couldn't help but smile to himself, "And did you know what she wanted to be when she grew up?"

"A lawyer," Aizen said clearing his throat, and shuffling through his papers.

"Actually," Gin said back, "A vet. She just loved animals. She told me that a couple days ago. That girl has such talent. Do you know her favorite fruit is too?" "Strawberries," Aizen said, letting the anger leak from his voice. Gin nodded, "Correct!" He spun around in his chair; setting his feet on the computer keyboard and lean back. He put on a serious attitude, "That girl was going to go places with her life. But she said that she fell in love and would do anything for that person. I don't know, even I could hear the doubt in her voice..."

In happened in a flash, and quickly Gin had a hand wrapped around his throat, pinned a couple inch off the floor on the wall. He looked down at the man, who grabbed him. He was still smiling in a situation like this.

Aizen thought that he could keep his anger under control. But just listening to Gin talk about how much better he knew his lover, was beyond upsetting. His brown eyes focused on Gin, as he grew more tempted to squeeze his neck, "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't breaking your fucking neck at this moment?"

"Oh," Gin shrugged sarcastically, "Never thought I hear you use that word before." Aizen was so not in the mood to deal with his attitude right, "I don't think you realized what type of situation you are in right now."

"Oh, believe me, I do," Gin answered back. He felt his airway clamped down harder, as Aizen squeezed more, "It's really sad how you can doubt that girl."

"I don't doubt her," Aizen said back.

"Yes, you do," Gin said back, his voice not at all bothered, "Keeping her locked up in that room all day. Not giving her a chance to breath. I understand not wanting her around the others, but it's grown the point that you barely know who she is. It's been at least decades since you guys have been together. I know her better then you do!"

Finally Aizen dropped him, his words soaking in his mind. Maybe, just maybe Gin had made a point. The minute they got to the fortress all he did was lock her in that room. Their relationship had changed a bit. They didn't share such romantic moments as they used too. And maybe that was the one thing that was pulling them apart...

"Gin," Aizen spoke over his shoulder, "I will not forbid you from seeing Kasumi." Gin took a deep breath, actually glad at the good news.

"But remember this," Aizen continued, "If your bond passes a current line. You will be living in a casket soon. I won't even bury your ass either."

"Glad to know you care," Gin joked, watching as he left the room. He was just glad that he was still in one piece.

_***In the Room***_  
Kasumi sat against the headboard, her body slumped over. She was aching all over. The first mark wasn't even bad, but the rest that followed, left her body in screaming pain. Not even resting gave her back her strength. Having Gin here, didn't make much of a difference. When he was here, he apologized a bunch of times for her injuries, but promised that he'd make it better.

But in all honesty, she couldn't help but feel bad. She could see why Aizen would become possessive like that. This rarely happened though. He never acted like this before. So why now? He really shouldn't feel threatened by Gin, since they had been friends longer then they have been together. Unless he really did become jealous...?

The door opened, but Kasumi did not look up to see who it was. She just had a feeling that it was him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a hand offered to her and hear such a soft voice, "Can you stand?" Nodding in her head in silence, Kasumi used whatever strength; she could to pull herself onto her feet with his hand. But the minute she stood up, she fell to the side, his arms catching her. She leaned on his chest, already tired.

Aizen looked down at his sleepy lover, the feeling of guilt drowning these thoughts. Pulling her closer, he rested his chin on her head, doing what he could to comfort her. "Ai...zen," she spoke, her words coming out in a whisper.

"Ssshhh, no talking, love," he said his voice dripping with such sorrow, "I should be apologizing for my actions lately."

"Why...did you act... like that," she asked, managing to meet his eyes. Her eyes lost their sparkle and they had become a dull orange. Did he dare tell her his true feelings? "I was...envious of Gin being able to make you smile," he answered, "You looked so happy..."

"But you...make me happy...too," she managed to say, resting hand on his cheek. He could see his handprints still on her wrist from before. She smiled weakly, her dull orange-y eyes starting to tear up, "I wouldn't...be here...if I didn't...feel that...way."

This made him smile, "I guess you are right...Just remember my love, I love you."

"I...love...you too," she said back, kissing him passionately.

* * *

*Claps for herself*_** I wasn't going for the mushy ending, but I believe this one came out a hell of a lot better then my old one. I think it was just cause I made it connect to **__**Lover or Puppet, **__**but not all the credit can go to me.**_

_**Kasumi: Yeah thanks **__musicfans__**! If not for you, I wouldn't get any visits from other then you-know-who *points at Aizen***_

_**Aizen: I know you don't seem to mind what we do every night, Kasumi**_

_**Gin: And thank ya all ya sweet readers. *Whispers* I was looking forward to alittle scene with Kasumi, weren't you guys**_

_**Aizen: *glares* I don't think so...Kasumi?**_

_**Kasumi: uh... *whistles innocently* Again thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice and hope you guys read more future works from AD10, whereever she is...?**_


End file.
